mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Radioactive Man/Joshua's version
Using Colossus' sprites as a base, albeit with many culled frames, Chen probably had a little too much radiation in this iteration of Radioactive Man, sporting an inverted button layout and a laser that wipes out half of the average character's Life. Possible radiation poisoning has left the character with a lack of moves or any sort of comboability, along with multiple unnecessary hitboxes. ) |Image = File:JoshuaRadioactiveManPort.png |Creator = Joshua |Downloadlink = Mugen All Stars |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Radioactive Man is a six-button character that has his punches and kicks flipped ( , and are kicks while , and are punches). The character's attacks and the amount of buttons he can use vary by his position, as he can use all six attack buttons if he's in a standing position, is limited to just , and if he's in a crouching position and only able to use if he's in the air, which is assigned to a move that is unable to connect with the opponent despite it having red hitboxes. Radioactive Man's crouching attacks are virtually identical, the only difference being that has to be guarded while crouching. Despite Radioactive Man being of superhero origins, he does not play in a Marvel vs. Capcom fashion, nor does he try to emulate any particular style. Most of the character's Normals have a fair bit of reach on them, though this comes at the cost of them being notably slow and thus leaving him open to quicker attacks, a problem which is further compounded by his Normals being unable able to combo into each other or any of the more powerful attacks. Certain Normals miss when Radioactive Man is within certain proximities of the opponent, attacks like the only hit the opponent when the character is close to them, while attacks like the and miss the opponent when the character is close to them. The character's Radiator attack can cleave off just over a third of an opponents Life should it connect, although it doesn't quite hold up a candle to the Small Laser attack, which has the potential to slice the Life of an average fighter exactly in half; despite the small laser using up to 2500 when activated, it is not tied down to a Power requirement, allowing the attack to be used without penalty, on top of this, the character does not have any other moves at his disposal that use Power, effectively rendering his Power meter pointless. The character's hitboxes are very unoptimized and inconsistent, as he uses three hitboxes while standing and running, one covering his torso, a second covering his legs, and a third covering his head; when he is walking, however, the two upper hitboxes disappear, leaving only the hitbox covering his legs that moves sporadically in width as Radioactive Man walks. Despite the standing animation having a reasonable amount of hitboxes, the Normals have several unnecessary blue hitboxes where one would've worked perfectly, though the red hitboxes are efficiently placed to some extent. Radioactive Man does not have a custom A.I., so he uses the default M.U.G.E.N one; he often blocks and jumps around, rarely fighting back or utilising the nasty attacks at his disposal, making him a very unchallenging opponent. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Radioactive man Mugen WIP Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Sprite edits Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters made by Joshua Category:Characters made in 2007 }}